One Piece: La Historia De Un Shinobi Entre Piratas
by Edual08
Summary: Despues De Que Naruto Muriera En La Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Siglos Despues Vuelve A Nacer En La Era De Los Piratas Con El Apellido De Monkey D. Sigue A Naruto En Esta Aventura Para Convertirse En El Rey De Los Piratas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores este es mi primer fics, espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen reviews. Tambien habra harem si quieren que ponga a alguna chica solo diganmelo y vere que puedo hacer.

Adios Y Gracias Se Despide: **Edual08**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Principio Hacia Una Aventura**

Un hombre alto que andaba con orgullo antes de su ejecución. Sus rasgos físicos más destacados fueron el bigote negro curvado, una sonrisa feroz que llevaba casi siempre y sus intensos ojos. Bajo su abrigo, llevaba una camisa azul y tenía una faja verde alrededor de su cintura. Tenía un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello, vestía pantalón azul oscuro, llevaba lo que parecía ser botas de mar negro. Era conocido como el rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger.

Ya era hora de su ejecución

''Oye, rey de los piratas donde está tu tesoro'' grito un hombre de la multitud como todos prestaron atención al dicho pirata

'' ¿Quieres mi tesoro Supremo..? Daré a aquellos que lo encuentran, Me he reunido todo en este mundo y escondido en ese lugar.'' Roger declaró con una sonrisa intensa en su cara.

Fue el comienzo de la era de oro de los piratas...

**12 años más tarde…**

En el pequeño pueblo de Fuschia Town, un muchacho miró a una tripulación de piratas.

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo, Naruto?-Un hombre de pelo rojo pidió al niño con una sonrisa en su rostro curtido. Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos negros calmas miró con cariño al niño, sobre sus hombros es un manto negro y sobre su cabeza es un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja en el medio, llevaba pantalones marrón ligeramente sueltos cortar por debajo de la rodilla y recogió a mitad de camino hasta la espinilla, con botones dorados en la pierna externa y un flojo abotonado camisa blanca, en su cintura es su sable. Él es el capitán de los piratas Akagami.

**AKAGAMI NO SHANKS.**

El niño le miró con una expresión desafiante, el chico tiene piel clara con el pelo rubio desordenado y salvaje, sus ojos un hermoso cielo azul, sobre sus mejillas tres marcas en forma de bigotes, lleva una camisa negra y pantalones cortos negros con sandalias negras.

**ESE NIÑO ES MONKEY D. NARUTO.**

Naruto agarró un cuchillo en la mano.

-Esta vez no estoy bromeando! Y lo voy a demostrar para que todos puedan ver!-Naruto rugido. Los piratas vieron con expresiones divertidas que se convirtió en horror, cuando Naruto se apuñaló a sí mismo debajo del ojo.

-Baka! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-Shanks rugió con ojos abiertos muy abiertos. Makino, una mujer joven con el pelo verde que va hasta justo por encima de los hombros. Lleva un pañuelo amarillo, una blusa naranja con mangas negras y una luminosa larga falda azul y naranjas y zapatillas con suelas blancas suspiró como arreglaron al chico.

-Honestamente Naruto, tienes que pensar antes de actuar... '' Dijo Makino con un suspiro.

-Vamos a beber y festejar! Locura de Naruto y nuestra grandeza! DAHAHAAHA!-Grito de alegría de Shanks

-GAHAHAAH! ¡ LA BEBIDA! ¡ LA BEBIDA!-Gritaron los subordinados de Shanks

-¡Ah! No me dolió un poco.-dijo Naruto con divercion

-Mentiroso! No hagas algo tan estúpido!-Grito Shanks con enojo

-No tengo miedo del dolor en absoluto! La próxima vez me voy a trabajar al mar! Quiero ser un pirata también!-Grito desafiante Naruto

-Mocoso no eres capas para ser un pirata! No ser capaz de nadar es la mayor debilidad de un pirata!-dijo Shanks burlonamente.

-olvidando lo que dijiste yo aprendí 3 técnicas que Jiji me enseño de un estilo de lucha-dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Todos sabían que el abuelo de Naruto y lo entreno un poco a Naruto ya que le importaba aprender un estilo de lucha para poder defenderse, y el abuelo de ellos no era cualquier marino él era un Vicealmirante y lo consideraban un héroe de la marina pero a Naruto no le importaba ya si sabía el estilo de la marina seria más fácil ganar contra ellos.

**SU NOMBRE ERA MONKEY D. GARP.**

-enserio cuales?-Pregunto en un tono aburrido Shanks, aunque un poco interesado en dichas tecnicas.

-**Kami-e (Hoja de Papel), Geppo (Paso Lunar) Y Soru(Afeitar)-**dijo naruto orgulloso de su progreso

-hahaha genial pero aun asi no irán con nosotros hahahahaha-dijo Shanks riendo haciendo a Naruto un puchero.

-Nada es mejor que la vida de un pirata! BAHAHAAHAH!-Se rio Lucky Roo. Un hombre con un cuerpo redondo, de la mano es un pedazo de carne, lleva una camiseta verde con rayas verticales blancas en él, apareados por un pañuelo en su cabeza, cortos pantalones beige con una faja oscura, de color verde azulado alrededor de su cintura, coincidente y zapatos rojos con la piel alrededor de los tobillos. Tiene una capa amarilla sobre sus hombros como una capa, con un cuello de piel y charreteras rojas con rayas negras sobre ellos.

-No les des ideas tontas, al chico.-dijo shanks.

-Pero es la verdad, no?-pregunto Lucky

-Capitán, ¿por qué no lo llevas con nosotros una vez..?-Preguntó Yasopp. Lleva un botón azul hasta sandalias pantalones sueltos corto, blanco, marrón y dos pistolas en su cintura, su cabello es desordenado y una suciedad rubia, sus ojos negros, que también lleva una diadema azul con su nombre.

''Si'' Vitoreo Naruto feliz.

-Esta bien, pueden tomar sus lugares entonces-Dijo Shanks perezosamente.

-Lo sentimos Naruto-se rio Lucky

-que demonios-grito Naruto

-Lo mas importante es que son demasiado jóvenes esperar otros 10 años-les dijo Shanks con una pequeña sonrisa

-Deja de subestimarme-Grito Naruto

-no te enojes, aquí tienes un poco de leche-Shanks le dio los vasos, Naruto le agradeció y se bebió la leche.

-los piratas no beben leche hahaha-se rio Shanks.

ahh que truco sucio!'' Grito Naruto.

-Naruto, deberías intentar comprender los sentimientos del capitán.-Benn Beckham dijo que con una pequeña sonrisa. un hombre alto pálido empate pelo negro, ojos negros, lleva una camisa negra ajustada, flojo botas pantalones verdes, negras y en la boca es un cigarrillo.

-Shanks lo siento-dijo naruto.

-Sí. Él es nuestro líder, después de todo. Él sabe que ser un pirata es divertido, pero también sabe que es una vida muy difícil y peligrosa.-Les dijo Benn-¿Entiendes? Él adrede no se burla de sus ambiciones de ser un pirata.-Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de asentir en comprensión oyeron Shanks reír.

-DAHAHAHA! No saben nadar!-

''Ver''señalaron. Benn se le cayó el sudor

-¿Quieren algo de comer...?-Dijo Makino mientras sonrió dulcemente. Lo cual causo a naruto asentir alegremente.

-Shanks, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en la isla?-Preguntó naruto mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne

-Bueno, ha sido casi un año, planeo vela ajuste un par de más tiempo antes de dirigirse hacia el norte.-dijo Shanks.

''perdon'' Era la voz áspera y arrogante que resonaron a lo largo de la barra, todos se volvieron a ver a un hombre. Un hombre alto, de piel oscura con una barba negra, pelo negro y una cicatriz en forma de "x" por encima de su ojo derecho. Lleva un abrigo largo color púrpura con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. También tiene un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. Es Higuma, un bandido de la montaña, detrás de él eran sus lacayos.

-¿"Jeje, así que esto es lo que parecen a piratas...? Esta es la primera vez que verlos, parecen estúpidos para mí".-Higuma se burló.

Naruto sin embargo se burló y miró fríamente el hombre.

-Somos bandidos. No queremos causar problemas, queremos diez barriles de sake.-ordeno el líder de los bandidos

-Lo siento, no nos queda mas sake-dijo Makino tratando de no causar problemas

-¿¡..? es extraño, ¿qué están bebiendo...? ¿es agua?-Se burlo Higuma

-Es el sake, pero es la última.-dijo Makino

-Lo siento, parece que hemos terminado todo el sake. Lo siento.-dijo Shanks antes de pasarle la última botella-Si no te importa, toma la última botella.-Shaks ofrecido con una sonrisa. Higuma se burló antes de golpear la botella por cerrar su puño en él, el sake goteado en Shanks.

Ojos de Makino y Naruto se ampliaron.

-Sólo ¿quién crees que soy..? No me tomes tan a la ligera. Una botella no es suficiente!-Higuma gruñido.

-¡Oh! Ahora el piso está mojado.-dijo Shanks. Higuma se burló, como sacó un pedazo de papel.

-¿Ver esto...? Mi cabeza vale B8, 000, 000. Soy uno de los principales fugitivos aquí! He matado 56 personas antes. Bastardo arrogante!-Higuma grito

Shanks se agachó y comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

-Ahora usted sabe quién soy, no te metas conmigo otra vez...después de todo, no llevan los bandidos y piratas.-Higuma se burlo

-Lo siento Makino voy a limpiarlo-Shanks dijo, sin embargo tuvo que evitar la tala de espada por Higuma que destruyó varias botellas más.

-Usted disfrutar de limpieza, deberías hacerlo más"-Dijo Higuma sombríamente mientras se iba con su seguidores atrás de el

-¿Esta bien Capitán? ¿Te hirieron?-Pregunto Makino preocupada. Shanks sacudió la cabeza como se puso de pie.

-HAHAAHAH! CAPITÁN PARECÍA TONTO!-Lucky rio alegremente

-hahahah-rio alegremente Shanks

-eso fue vergonzoso-Rugió Naruto con una expresión furiosa

Shanks sonrió con calma

-Mira, yo sé cómo te sientes, pero es sólo una botella de sake. No hay nada a ser molesto.-dijo Shanks tranquilo

Naruto solo empezo a salir del bar.

-No te ballas, Naruto... '' dijo Shanks cuando agarro el brazos sus ojos se habrieron, el brazo de naruto se estiro.

''eh?'' fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir naruto

-Ahhhhhhh el brazo de naruto se estira-grito Shaks

-De ninguna manera-dijo Locky mientras buscaba lo quedaba de la fruta-se comieron estas frutas?.

Naruto asintio con calma.

-No sabian muy bien, no me gustó mucho-dijo naruto con calma.

-Baka, te comiste la Gomu-Gomu no mi, es una fruta del diablo del mar, el que se coma estas frutas se convertirá en un hombre de goma, y el inconveniente es que se pierde la capacidad de nadar-Shanks grita.

''QEEEEEEEEE'' Fue el grito de naruto.

* * *

-Mira que niño mas interesante, parece como puñetazos y las patadas no hará ningún daño a el-Higuma declaro al mirar hacia abajo y ver a Naruto

-maldita seas! decir que lo sientes ahora mismo ''Grito naruto como Higuma lo pateo en el suelo.

-Un Hombre de goma he?-Higuma murmuro y luego sonrio sadicamente-lo vendo al circo y tendré un montón de dinero-dijo con una sonrisa para que naruto lo pateara en la cara.

-Pedir disculpas-grito naruto, cuando Higuma y iba a continuar gritando cuando una voz se escucho

-Me preguntaba por que nadie nos dio la bienvenida en el puerto es por eso '' los tres vieron a Shaks y su tripulación-son los bandidos del otro día, que te paso naruto-dijo sonriendo Shanks, Naruto solamente apunto al bandido.

-pirata, por que sigues aqui? vas a robar la ciudad?-dijo burlonamente Higuma-yo te sugiero que te vayas o abriremos fuego.-Higuma declaro. Shanks sonrió al ver un bandido puso una pistola en la cabeza de naruto.

-No has oído? piérdete o le pego un tiro en la cabeza-grito el bandido con una mueca desquisiada

-Bueno ya que sacaste el arma supongo que tendremos que pelear-dijo shanks para conseguir miradas de sorpresas de los bandidos-eh dicho que no utilicen armas para asustar a la gente-dijo con frialdad, como Lucky Roo disparo en la cabeza del bandido, matándolo.

-Estas jodidamente sucio-grito Higuma

-¿Sucio..? No me hagas reír. ¿Crees que somos santos o algo así?-dijo Benn sonriendo.

-Las personas de pie delante de ustedes son piratas-declara Shanks-Escucha bien bandidos, puedo pasar que estén tirando comida sobre mí, derramar sake sobre mi o incluso escupir en mi, yo puedo reírme de eso, pero! no voy a perdonar a cualquiera que dañe a mis amigos-Shaks gruño

-Mátenlo, que se vallan al infierno-grito como los bandidos atacaron solo para morir por un golpe del rifle de Benn-

-Espera un minuto! este mocoso se metió con nosotros-Grito Higuma con miedo mientras miraba a naruto quien había empezado la pelea

-No importa, hay una recompensa sobre su cabeza, después de todo-Shaks sonrio burlonamente. Higuma gruño y tiro una bomba de humo y desapareció con Naruto.

-Oh, ahora estamos en problemas se llevaron a Naruto-Grito Shanks mientras miraba para todos lados

Benn suspira por su capitán

-Cálmate, capitán-dijo benn

* * *

-Piérdete-dijo Shanks mientras miraba con frialdad en el rey del mar que salió del agua, en su brazo estaba Naruto aterrorizado, mientras el rey del mar volvió a entrar en el agua.

-Gracias naruto, Makino me dijo todo, gracias por dar la cara por nosotros-dijo Shaks mientras sonreía cálidamente, mientras que naruro lloraban-vamos naruto no llores.

-Pero Shanks, tu brazo-dijo naruto llorando.

-No es nada, es solo un brazo. mientras que tu estés vivo todo esta bien-dijo shanks haciendo que naruto deje de llorar.

* * *

-Así que, en realidad esta vez te vas?-Pregunto naruto a Shanks

-Si, nos quedamos el tiempo suficiente, ¿verdad, mocoso molesto?-pregunto Shanks divertidamente.

-Si, pero voy a ser el rey de los piratas algun dia-dijo naruto entusiasmado.

-Yo no te llevaría incluso me rogaras, tu no tienes lo que se necesita para ser un pirata dijo Shanks divertido.

-No importa porque tendre un equipo tan fuerte que te superara al tulló y conseguire el tesoro más grande del mundo y sere el rey de los piratas'' dijo de manera desafiante.

-Este sombrero es mi regalo para ti Naruto. Es mi sombrero favorito, sabes. Cuando te conviertes en el rey de los piratas, devolver ese regalo para mí.-dijo Shanks de una manera cálida, mientras se subía a su barco dejando a naruto llorando.

-este mocoso van a ser grande algun dia-murmuro Benn

-Lo se...-dijo Shanks antes de gritar-Saquen el ancla y a toda marcha-Grito como el barco comenso a irse

Shanks miro al cielo y pensó

El hijo de Monkey D. Dragon, va convertir este mundo al revés, ¿no te parece, capitán Roger?.

Naruto solo observaba como el barco desaparecia, para luego irse a casa, al llegar rapidamente fue a su habitacion y se acosto a dormir, al despertar se encontro en una alcantarilla y delante de una jaula, donde se podia observar un inmenso zorro de 9 colas, pelaje naranja y dos grandes ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada que lo obserbaban fijamente.

-Me alegro que haigas recuperado tus recuerdos naruto-dijo el inmenso zorro feliz por su compañero.

-Ami tambien me alegra kurama-dijo naruto sonriendo zorrunamente al kyubi.

-Y que vas a ser ahora naruto-dijo kurama confundido por lo que va ser su contenedor ahora.

-Bueno voy a entrenar para poder convertirme en el rey de los piratas-dijo naruto con alegria.

-Pues te voy ayudar, por cierto tu tienes 3 elementos son **Fuuton(Viento), Suiton(Agua), Y Katon(Fuego), **Pero solamente puedo ayudarte con katon y fuuton, ya que de esos son los jutsus que me se yo, pero como tu sensei te dio el sharingan de el y copio mas de mil jutsus con eso es suficiente-explico el gran kitsune de 9 colas.

-Hai-dijo naruto viendo su reflejo en el agua su ojo derecho estaba rojo con tres tomoes, luego levanto la vista y mira al zorro-como es que tengo 3 elementos que yo recuerde solamente era 1 que es el fuuton-dijo/pregunto confundido.

-Bueno Veras El Fuuton es de tu erencia uzumaki, el suiton es de tu madre kushina, el katon, es de tu padre minato y de mi-explico el zorro.

-Hai Bueno Mañana Vamos A Entrenar, bueno adios kurama-dijo naruto para luego, desaparecer por completo.

-Adios _Naruto-kun-_dijo esto ultimo en vos baja con un gran sonrojo impesectible en sus mejillas.

Desde ese dia naruto comenzo su entrenamiento y los unicos que sabian de su otra vida como ninja eran, su jiji garp, makino, dadan, y el alcalde.

* * *

Como vieron todos ustedes aqui naruto el murio en la 4 cuarta guerra ninja, y despues de mucho tiempo volvio a renacer en la era de los piratas, para seguir la historia de luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¡El proximo rey de los piratas! y un nuevo nakama.**

**4 AÑOS DESPUES.**

-Ahí van, alcalde.-Dijo Makino sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano sustituto sale a cumplir su sueño.

El alcalde gruñó.

-Hm, traerán una mala reputación a este pueblo y vergüenza.-dijo el alcalde con diversion

Makino simplemente sonreído.-Estar a salvo, Naruto... Ace.-fue lo que ella penso.

En un pequeño bote en el vasto océano un muchacho de 17 años con un sombrero de paja, un poco delgado y unos musculos que se apegan a su cuerpo perfectamente, su piel clara, tiene el cabello en punta de color rubio tiene dos colas de caballo que salen al lado de sus orejas (como asura), sus ojos un azul zafiro, en su rostro, una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho y tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, lleva un chaleco rojo abierto revelando su pecho, también lleva pantalón negro Shinobi con unos vendajes negros atado en su tobillo, vendajes de color negro en sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, de pie lleva sandalias negras, también en su cintura es una bolsa pequeña para llevar cosas.

Monkey D. Naruto el sonrió mientras miraba el rey del mar que lo había atacado todos esos años él mirando hacia abajo.

-_Creo que es hora que le devolvamos el favor que nos hiso hace varios años atrás, ¿qué crees Ritsuko-chan?-_Dijo naruto a su inquilina burlonamente mirando al rey del mar.

-_Adelante Naru-kun-_dijo Ritsuko en la mente de naruto, Naruto haciendo señales de manos grito el nombre de su tecnica.

-**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu****(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)**-Rugió Naruo mientras tiraba una bola de fuego gigante que hiso cenizas al rey del mar.

-''SI''-grito naruto, no habia cambiado mucho en todos estos años, Naruto había dominado el estilo de lucha que su abuelo le enseño que se llama Rokushiki (Seis Estilos) y también entreno su contror de chakra y chakra elemental con Ritsuko, (FemKyubi) y tambien entreno su fruta del diablo.

Ambos contenedor/inquilino seguían hablando hasta que vieron unos remolinos suficientes grandes como para hundir el pequeño barco como en el que naruto estaba, haciendo a naruto gritar y hacer lo único que se le paso por la mente, meterse a un barril y dejar que los remolinos hundieran el bote.

**UNAS HORAS MAS TARDES**

En un barco restaurante unos hombres a bordo sacaron un barril grande pensando que habría cerveza, cuando sacaron el barril un hombre grito que los atacan piratas haciendo caer el barril que se moviera a la parte inferior y caer en la cocina.

Un chico pelo rosa, que estaba con los piratas entro en la cocina y vio el barril y decido llevarse el barril cuando 3 piratas aparecieron.

-Coby con que es aquí donde te escondías, pequeño cobarde-Dijo uno 3 con una sonrisa arrogante que fue reflejada por los otros 2

-Estaba pensando en llevarme este gran barril de cerveza y...-Dijo Coby con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta que fue interrumpido por otro de los 3

-Nosotros te ayudaremos a aligerar la carga-dijo uno de los tres con una sonrisa

-Tenemos un poco de sed!-dijo el último de los 3 con una sonrisa igual a de los otros 2

-Pero... !Alvida-sama nos matara si se nos descubre!-digo coby nerviosamente imaginándose lo que le aria si se entera

-Todo irá bien si te quedas callado, ¿verdad, Coby?-dijo el primero de los 3 con una sonrisa que parecía una mueca

-S-Si... sí. es cierto...-dijo Coby riendo nerviosamente

-Es muy pesado-dijo el segundo de los 3-voy a golpearlo y lo abriremos aquí mismo!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El segundo se agrieto los puños y lanzo un golpe, que justo cuando esta punto de golpearlo la tapa se rompió y Naruto salió y lo golpeo por accidente y gritando con una gran sonrisa satisfaccion.

-QUE BIEN HE DORMIDO-grito Naruto solo para ver un tipo en el suelo-¿qué sucede?-pregunto mientras levantaba la vista para ver a los 2 amigos del inocente y preguntar¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo/pregunto confundido.

-¡¿Y TÚ QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!?-gritaron los otros 2, Naruto los vio un momento antes de contestar.

-Soy Monkey D. Naruto, encantado-dice naruto-maldito-exclaman los piratas mientras se lanza contra Naruto con espadas en sus manos-Es peligroso jugar con espadas-dijo Naruto.

Una mirada seria aparece en Naruto, Al momento de que las espadas hacen contacto con el, estas se parten a la mitad y chocan del techo quedandose enterradas, los piratas al ver esto salen corriendo rapidamente.

-Que… que fue eso-dice Coby al ver a Naruto ganar sin un rasguño-Bien, es hora de ir por comida-dijo Naruto-Naruto-San cierto? Debes escapar, esos eran hombres de la pirata Alvida-decía Coby-Vamos, no es para tanto-dice Naruto mientras comía y guardaba comida en una bolsa-Porque estás aquí?-preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno, un día agarre un bote para ir a pescar, cuando me di cuenta, me entere que era un bote de un barco pirata-responde Coby-He estado trabajando en el barco por 2 años desde entonces-dice Coby-Si me preguntas, creo que eres algo idiota-dijo Naruto-Porque no escapas-decía Naruto-Imposible, no más de pensar en lo que me hará Alvida si me atrapa, me aterra-dice Coby asustado-A parte eres cobarde-dijo Naruto-Cuál es tu meta Naruto-San?-pregunta Coby.

-Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas-dice Naruto con su sonrisa marca registrada-Eso es imposible Naruto-San, ser el Rey de los Piratas en plena Era Pirata es imposible!-exclama Coby-Para eso necesitas conseguir el tesoro que todo pirata desea, el One Piece! Podrías morir en el camino, Naruto-San-dijo Coby-Si muero cumpliendo mi sueño, no me importa morir" decía Naruto sonriendo acomodándose el sombrero de paja.

-Crees que yo pueda ser un marino-dice Coby-"Eh?"-exclama Naruto-Ese es mi sueño, quiero unirme a La Marina y capturar piratas como Alvida-dijo Coby-Con que capturarme eh-decía una mujer. Muy gorda de pelo negro rizado de ojos verdes, viste una camisa de cuadros azules, con un short blanco y unas botas cafés, trae sobre sus hombros un gran mazo de hierro.

-Quien es la vieja gorda, Coby-dice Naruto. Ante esto todos quedan petrificados-Él es hombre muerto-dijo un pirata-Maldito mocoso!-exclama Alvida enojada. Ella se lanza a golpear con su mazo a Naruto y Coby, Pero Naruto detiene su mazo con su brazo-Imposible!-exclama Alvida sorprendida. Naruto agarra a Coby de la camisa y aprovecha para salir de la bodega-Que no escapen!-exclama Alvida.

-Oigan no les han dicho que atacar en grupo contra uno es injusto-dice Naruto-Como si nos importara-dicen los piratas-Que bien, ya que yo solo bromeaba-dijo Naruto sonriendo-**Gomu Gomu No Pistol (Gomu Gomu No Pistola)**-exclama Naruto. Su brazo se estiro tan largo que golpeo a todos los piratas de un solo golpe-Una fruta del diablo-decía Alvida sorprendida-Pensé que eran un mito-dijo Alvida.

-Pero de cualquier modo, no los dejare escapar-dice Alvida mientas golpea con su mazo en la cabeza a Naruto-Eso no duele-dijo Naruto sonriendo-Como diablos-decía Alvida sorprendida-Yo comí la Gomu Gomu No Mi, Soy un hombre de goma-dice Naruto-**Gomu Gomu No Bazooka(Gomu Gomu No Bazooka)**-exclama Naruto. Con un golpe con las dos palmas de sus manos mando a volar a Alvida en aereolinias Monkey D.

-Oigan ustedes! Denle un bote a Coby, él quiere unirse a La Marina-dice Naruto-Si señor!-decían los piratas de Alvida asustados.

Entones hubo disparos de cañon hacia ellos para ver a los a los Marines

-Oí Coby ahora podrás unirte a la Marina-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-No puedo ellos pensaran que estoy con los piratas y me arrestaran-dijo Coby como Naruto se subio al bote con Coby siguiéndolo cuando cayeron hacia el agua y se fueron de donde estaban Naruto hiso una pregunta a Coby

-Oi, Coby quien es zoro-Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

-Que buen día-dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba con Coby asintiendo con la cabeza-Si continuamos con este rumbo. Pronto llegaremos a la isla en la que los marines tienen su base-dijo Coby mientras se imaginaba como se vería en un uniforme de la marina.

-Eh Coby eres realmente genial, ¿Realmente llegaremos a nuestro destino?-dijo Naruto asombrado de que Coby sabia como navegar, Coby se rasco la nuca avergonzado por la alabanza.

-¡Por supuesto! Es la habilidad más básica que necesita un navegante'' dijo Coby orgulloso de su conocimiento-Tal vez ser capturado por piratas realmente te ayudo en algo Coby shishishishi-dijo Naruto riendo haciendo a Coby hacer llorar lágrimas de anime y tener una nube de tormenta encima.

-No es momento para bromear, Naruto-san-dijo Coby con un un tono serio que llamo la atención de Naruto-alli lo tienen preso. Al famoso cazador de piratas... ¡Roronoa Zoro! se dice que ha buscado y matado criminales como si fuera una bestia sedienta de sangre. Ha cortado las gargantas de cada uno de ellos ! es un demonio dentro de un cuerpo humano!-termino de decir Coby muerto de miedo con solo pensar lo que Zoro le haria mientras que Naruto al oir que le llamaban demonio eso le recordo a el en su vida pasada.

Navegaron unos 20 minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron a una isla y tocaron puerto, por supuesto Naruto hiso su entrada.

-¡Por fin llegamos! ¡El pueblo donde están los Marinos!-exclamo Naruto mientras levantaba las mano hacia el aire, empezaron a caminar por la calle mientras la gente con los puestos vendían sus mercancías, mientras caminaban, Coby trato de conbenser a Naruto de no hacer a Zoro su nakama.

-Oye Naruto-san, no creo que sea una buena idea hacer a ese tipo tu nakama.-dijo Coby mientras seguía a Naruto que caminaba tranquilo.

-Aún no me he decidido, si es una buena persona...-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa solo para que coby lo interrumpiera.

-¡Ha sido arrestado porque era malo!-Grito Coby pero Naruto le hablo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy un pirata Coby, no un ángel, no importa por lo que fue arrestado, solo tengo que conoserlo un poco y veremos si es alguien que es digno de acompañarme, Yo no juzgo a la gente por su pasado-dijo Naruto Sonriendo tranquilamente como si nada mientras que Coby realmente pensó en eso pero decidió seguir intentando de convencerlo.

Naruto se paró y agarro una pera y la mordió y dijo mientras tiraba una moneda al dueño del puesto de frutas-¡delicioso! me pregunto si Zoro estará dentro de la base-dijo solo para darse cuenta que la gente se apartó de golpe y temblaron de miedo.

-Al parecer Zoro es una palabra temida.-susurraba Coby a Naruto, que se encogio de hombro y continuo caminando.

-De todos modos, vamos a la base. Tú quieres unirte a los Marinos ¿verdad?-pregunto Naruto a Coby que asintio con la cabeza.

-Sí... pero todavía no estoy preparado.-dijo Coby inseguro-He oído que el Capitán Morgan esta a cargo de esa base-dijo solo para darse cuenta que la genta se alejó de nuevo y se asusto de nuevo pero parecía que estaban mucho más asustado que cuando dijeron el nombre de Zoro.

-¡Qué extraño! entiendo lo de Zoro pero, ¿por qué se asustan también al oír el nombre del Capitán? estoy comenzado a inquietarme...-Dijo Coby confundido solo para que Naruto contestara.

-Coby, tienes que saber que no todos los Marines son buenos algunos son corruptos, tal vez ese capitán es un Marino corrupto-dijo Naruto a sabiendas que no se podía confiar en todos los marines.

Siguieron caminando por el pueblo hacia la base mientras que Coby pensaba en lo que dijo Naruto cuando llegaron vieron una puerta que tenía un kanji que decía **'Justicia'**

-Este lugar es enorme-dice Naruto al observar la base de La Marina de la isla-Este es el lugar-dijo Coby-Con que aquí tienen encerrado a Zoro-decía Naruto mientras brincaba la barda de la entrada. Cuando ve alrededor observa un pequeño poste donde una persona está amarrada, tiene un pañuelo verde sobre su cabeza, viste una playera blanca con un pantalón verde oscuro con una faja verde en su cintura, trae unas botas negras.

-Ese es Roronoa Zoro-dice Coby asustado-Así que ese es Zoro-dijo Naruto-Oie!-exclama Zoro-Podrías desatarme, llevo 9 días sin comer nada-decía Zoro-Te pagare con la primer recompensa que consiga, te doy mi palabra-dice Zoro-De seguro es un engaño-dijo Coby-No parece mala persona-decía Naruto. En ese momento una pequeña niña se acerca al lugar donde esta Zoro-Oye! Espera es peligroso-dice Coby-Que haces aquí-le dice Zoro a la niña-Nissan, te hice unas bolas de arroz-dijo la niña.

-No quiero, tienes que largarte de aquí-dice Zoro-Roronoa Zoro no asustes a los niños o se lo diré a mi padre-dijo un chico de pelo rubio con un peinado tipo hongo. De ojos negros, viste un smoking morado con zapatos negros-Pero si es el hijo mimado del capitán-decía Zoro-Mimado, le diré a mi padre por tu insolencia-dijo el chico.

-Niña, es contra la ley alimentar a los prisioneros-dice Helmeppo-Tu lanza a esta chica de aquí-dijo Helmeppo a un marino-Pero señor solo es una niña-decía el marino-Estas desobedeciéndome, quieres que se lo diga a mi padre-dice Helmeppo. En ese momento el marino agarra a la niña y la lanza por encima de la barda, rápidamente Luffy hace un pequeño salto atrapando a la niña.

-Estas bien-dice Naruto-Si, gracias Oni-Chan-dijo la niña-Eso es horrible, como una persona puede ser así-decía Coby-Es increíble que hayas aguantado tanto tiempo-dice Helmeppo-Espero y cumplas tu promesa-dijo Zoro-Claro que lo hare, dura un mes ahí y te liberare-decía Helmeppo mientras salía del lugar. En ese momento, Naruto se acercaba al lugar donde Zoro está amarrado.

-Aun no te has ido-dice Zoro-Si te ven, se lo dirán al Capitán-dijo Zoro-No me preocupa eso, estoy buscando gente para mi tripulación pirata-decía Naruto-Pirata? Solo desecharas tu vida-dice Zoro-Es mi sueño, no tiene nada de malo ser pirata-dijo Naruto-Así que quieres liberarme a cambio de que me una a ti-decía Zoro-Eso depende de ti-dijo Naruto mientras salía del lugar.

**MAS TARDE ESE DIA.**

-¡De verdad!-grito la niña emocionada

Después de que Naruto la salvara, la niña los llevo al restaurante que tiene la madre para agradecerle, cuando la madre de la niña se enteró de lo ocurrido les agradeció al duo por salvar a su hija.

-Si, se lo comió todo, no dejo nada-dijo Naruto a la niña que estaba feliz de escuchar eso.

-Me pregunto si Zoro realmente es un tipo malo, como dicen los rumores...-Murmuro Coby

-¡De ninguna manera!-dijo la niña-pero... ese hombre está en la cárcel por nuestra culpa-dijo sorprendiendo al trio

-¿Eh? ¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Coby a la niña

-Todo es por culpa de Helmeppo... El hijo del Capitán Morgan...-dijo la niña empezando a recordar todo.

**(El Recuerdo Es El Mismo Que El Del Anime).**

-Han pasado casi tres semanas desde entonces, Helmeppo lo golpea mientras esta ahí atado-termino de contar la historia de Rika al duo-Con que eso ocurrió-dijo Coby con un nuevo respeto para Zoro, cuando estaba a punto de continuar de hablar ruidos platos rotos y madera se escuchó del restaurante para ver a Helmeppo con sus dos guardias.

-¡Tengo hambre! nos vas a dejar comer a todos gratis-dijo Helmeppo con arrogancia y la madre de Rika le sirvió vino en una copa-he estado aburrido así que he decidido ejecutar a Zoro mañana-dijo Helmeppo, haciendo a Naruto enojarse y cuando estaba punto de hablar de nuevo Naruto lo golpeo en la cara-quién demonios eres tu?-exigio saber Helmeppo.

-¡Naruto-san! ¡Detente por favor!-dijo Coby

-Este tipo es una basura-Naruto enojado, mientras sus ojos se volvian rojos con la pupila rasgada, Intimidando a todos.

-Me golpeaste... ¡Soy el hijo del capitán Morgan!-dijo Helmeppo enojado

-¡¿Y qué mierda me importa?!-Dijo Luffy

-¡Se lo diré a mi padre y ceras ejecutado!-dijo Helmeppo con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor del golpe.

-¡¿Por qué no lo hace algo por tu cuenta?!'' dijo Naruto mirandolo fríamente que hizo a todos congelar a todos los que vieron su mirada.

-¡Cálmate, Naruto-san! ¿Quieres que los marinos sean tus enemigo?-Coby dijo tratando de calmar a Naruto.

-Soy un pirata Coby, siempre fuimos enemigos de los Marinos-dijo fríamente Naruto cerrando sus ojos un momento antes de abrirlos-Lo he decidido Coby, hare a Zoro mi nakama-dijo Naruto con determinacion.

**DENTRO DE LA BASE DE LA MARINA.**

-Yo soy... Grande-dijo un hombre con una mandíbula de acero y un hacha por brazo izquierdo

-¡Sí! ¡Es verdad, Capitán Morgan!-dijo un Marino

-Pero últimamente no ha habido mucho tributo para mi-dijo Morgan con arrogancia

-Bueno el problema es que la gente tiene un límite de dinero-dijo el Marino nervioso.

-¡El problema es que no me tienen admiración alguna! ¿No es cierto?-pregunto fríamente mientras fumaba un abanó.

Cuando el Marino estaba a punto de contestar Helmeppo interrumpió en la oficina

-¡Padre! hay un tipo al que quiero que mates!-dijo Helmeppo mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

**CON ZORRO.**

Zoro estaba soñando cuando se despertó de golpe y miro hacia a arriba para ver a Naruto.

-¿Otra vez tu? tienes demasiado tiempo libre.-dijo Zoro a los Naruto

-Te voy a desatar, conviértete en mi nakama'' dijo Naruto directamente.

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Zoro a Naruto.

-Estoy buscando nakama para mi tripulación piratas-dijo Naruto

-¡Me niego!-dijo Zoro-¿quieres que me convierta en un villano? que molesto-dijo Zoro con enfado.

-¿qué tiene de malo ser pirata?-pregunto naruto.

-Los piratas son escoria, ¿quién querría ser uno?-Pregunto Zoro

-¿cuál es el problema?-Pregunto de nuevo Naruto-tú eres conocido como un malvado cazador de piratas-dijo naruto.

-No me importa lo que diga la sociedad-dijo Zoro-nunca he hecho nada que despues tuviera que lamentar, yo sobreviviré ¡hare lo que tengo que hacer!-exclamo naruto.

-haaa ya veo, pero ya lo he decidido, tu serás mi nakama-dijo Naruto con determinacion

-¡No puedes decidir eso por ti mismo!-grito Zoro a Naruto pero este solo lo ignoro.

-Tu usas la espada ¿no?-pregunto Naruto

-Si... pero ese hijo de puta me la quito-dijo Zoro

-La iré a buscar para ti-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Zoro

-Y así cuando te devuelva tu espada te convertirás en mi nakama-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa marca registrada.

-Que necio eres-grito de nuevo Zoro, Naruto solo se rio y se fue corriendo-¿está pensando en atacar la base el solo?-se pregunto Zoro, Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Idiota La base esta en dirección contraria no es por ahi-grito Zoro al ver a Naruto correr en dirección contraria.

Naruto se paró de golpe y dijo.

-**Gomu Gomu No Rocket(Gomu Gomu No Cohete)**-grito mientras volaba contra el edificio.

-Este tipo... ¿Qué demonios es?-Se preguntó Zoro.

**EN EL TECHO DE LA BASE DE LA MARINA.**

Los Marinos estaban acomodando una estatua del Capitán Morgan gigante en el techo.

-Bien sosténgala ahí-dijo Morgan-ahora Levántenla de un tirón-exclamo el capitan.

-¡Padre! ¿Me puedes ayudar a vengarme? el me golpeo-pregunto Helmeppo a su padre-¡me golpeo en la cara donde ni siquiera tu padre me había golpeado nunca!-dijo con enojo

-La razón por la que nunca te había golpeado hasta el momento... ¿Sabes cuál es?-le pregunto Morgan a su hijo.

-Bueno porque soy tu hijo-dijo Helmeppo.

-Eso es, tu eres-dijo mientras de la vuelta y golpea a el Helmeppo en la cara-¡indigno de golpear! ¡Eres un hijo idiota! no te confundas-Helmeppo estaba temblando cuando su padre lo levanto con su hacha-el único que es grande es tu padre ¡en otras palabras yo!-y lo tiro al suelo-parece que hubo un intruso en el campo de ejecución-dijo el mirando a su hijo.

-Si te refieres a esa mocosa ya me hice cargo de ella-dijo Helmeppo-La mataste ¿verdad?-pregunto Morgan.

-No, era apenas una niña...-dijo Helmeppo nervioso. Morgan se volvió para ver a unos de sus Marines y Hablo-¡Oye tú! ve al pueblo y termina el trabajo-dijo oscuramente.

-Pero solo es una niña pequeña aunque sea su orden, Capitán-dijo el Marine-Aunque sea solo una niña...-Empezó hablar Morgan-cualquiera que no me obedezca es un traidor...-rugio el capitan con enojo-Pero, ¡no puedo!-Dijo el mismo Marino y Morgan se enojó y golpeo al Marino con el costado del hacha.

-Yo me convertí en capitán debido a este brazo! ¡Escuchen! ¡Un título lo representa todo en este mundo! en esta base soy el Capitán mayor ¡eso significa que soy un ser humano grandioso! ¡Por eso todo lo que hago es justo! ¡¿No es así, bastardos?!-Grito la última parte.

-¡Si señor! ¡Tiene razón!-Gritaron todos los Marines con miedo.

-Me encargare de la mocosa después, miren tomo muchos meses pero ya está terminado este es el símbolo de mi poder ahora levántelo-grito de nuevo-levante la estatua en lo más alto de la base-en ese entonces vieron a Naruto volar por encima de ellos.

Qué demonios es eso-dijo un Marino.

Naruto se agarró de una cuerda haciendo a la mitad de arriba de la estatua caer hacia a bajo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Naruto.

-¡Capturen a ese tipo! lo matare yo mismo-Grito Enojado Morgan.

(de ahora en adelante es como el anime así que me salteo hasta la parte que Morgan pelea contra Naruto).

Coby le contó a Zoro lo que Helmeppo dijo en el restaurante y por eso vinieron a salvarlos, mientras Coby estaba intentando liberar Zoro de las ataduras, este estaba pensando que hacer.

-Ya es sufriente-dijo una voz todos se voltearon a ver que era el capitán Morgan-por traición contra mi todos serán ejecutados, ahora fuego-Fue el grito de Morgan, cuando todos dispararon Naruto apareció y recibió las balas que se dirigían contra Zoro y Coby, y las devolvió.

-Tu quién demonios eres?-pregunto Zoro a Naruto-Yo soy Monkey D. Naruto el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas-dijo Naruto con determinacion mientras le daba un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Que ¡¿Convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas?! ¿Tu... Sabes lo que estás diciendo?-pregunto Zoro.

-El Rey de los Piratas, es el Rey de los Piratas... ¿qué más podría significar?-pregunto Naruto confundido-A mi también me sorprendió-Dijo Coby ganando la atención de Zoro así como los de los marines-El se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, en esta difícil era, y encontrara el tesoro definitivo... ¡el One Piece!-dijo Coby con alegria.

-Aquí tienes tu espada, ¿cuál de todas es? como no lo sabía, te traje las 3-dijo Naruto como Zoro ya libre de las ataduras agarro las 3 espadas.

-Las 3 son mías, uso el **Santouryuu(Estilo De 3 Espadas)**-dijo Zoro.

-Pero antes de luchar junto a mí tienes que tomar una decisión. Morir aquí mismo a manos de los Marinos o venir conmigo ¿qué prefieres?-pregunto Naruto con voz seria.

-¡Tu debes ser hijo del diablo! ¡Está bien... en lugar de caer aquí, me convertiré en pirata!-Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa-¡Genial serás mi nakama!-Exclamo Naruto feliz de que tenía un nakama.

Mientras que Naruto celebraba, El Capitán Morgan les contaba sobre las frutas del diablo a sus subordinados.

-¡No importa quien sea! ¡los que se oponen a mi deben ser ejecutados!-Grito Morgan-Si las balas son inútiles córtenlos en pedazos-exigio Morgan.

Todos los marines atacaron y cuando trataron de cortarlo, Zoro apareció con sus tres espadas bloqueando las de los Marines.

-¡Hagan un movimiento y están muertos!-dijo Zoro fríamente a los Marines que todos se pusieron a llorar lágrimas de anime por el miedo-he prometido convertirme en un pirata desde que me opuse a los Marinos me he convertido en un hombre buscado sin embargo, te advertiré una cosa, ¡yo siempre seguiré mis propias ambiciones!-exclamo Zoro con determinacion.

-¿Ambiciones?-pregunto Naruto-¡Me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo! si alguna vez me veo forzado a abandonar mis ambiciones... ¡tu vida terminara bajo mi espada!-termino de hablar Zoro.

-¿El mejor espadachín del mundo? ¡Suena genial! Como nakama del rey pirata no esperaría menos de ti-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Si es cierto-dijo Coby sonriendo-No me importa si me llaman demonio... ¡mi nombre será oído por todo el mundo!-dijo Zoro sonriendo-Que están haciendo ahí parados-Grito Morgan.

-Agáchate Zoro **Higan (pistola de fuego)**-Grito Naruto mientras apuntaba sus dedos contra los marines mandándolos a volar.

-Qué demonios como hiciste eso, se supone que eres un hombre de Goma no de Fuego?-pregunto Zoro sorprendido-En eso tienes razon, es un pequeño truco que luego te cuento-dijo naruto sonriendo, Mientras Zoro asentia con la cabeza.

-después de todo, si an comido una fruta del diablo-dijo Morgan-¡capitán No somos rivales para ellos!-dijo un Marino.

Naruto empezó a correr contra Morgan y le lanzo un golpe que lo bloqueo con su hacha.

-¡Un civil sin rango no es rival para mí!-dijo Morgan arrogantemente-¡yo soy el Capitán de los Marinos!-Exclamo Morgan.

y con eso Morgan empezó a tirar golpes con su hacha haciendo que Naruto los esquivara, y en un momento Naruto salta para esquivar y le da una patada doble en la cara a Morgan mandandolo unos metros atrás cuando se levanta Naruto corre hacia el de nuevo, tratando de hacer un corte directo Naruto salta y empieza a girar para esquivarlo y le da una patada en la cara de nuevo con un impulso del giro cuando cayó al suelo, Naruto agarro a morgan y empezó a golpearlo con el puño en la cara mientras decía.

-¿qué clase de Marinos son ustedes... ? Destruyendo así el sueño de Coby-dijo mientras seguia golpeandolo hasta que oyó una voz-¡Detente Sombrero de paja! ¡Mira esto!-Grito Helmeppo como apunta una pistola a la cabeza de Coby mientras temblaba como gelatina-si quieres salvar su vida no te muevas! si haces algún movimiento disparare!-dijo Helmeppo temblando como gallina.

-Naruto-san ¡no quiero interferir en tus sueños aunque tenga que morir!-grito Coby haciendo a Naruto sonreír-Si lo sé, ríndete hijo estúpido... Coby es muy serio-dijo Naruto como se puso en posición-**Gomu Gomu No...(Gomu Gomu No)**-Yo soy el Capitán de los Marines ¡Mano de Hacha Morgan!-grito Morgan como trato de atacar a Naruto con su hacha.

-**Pistol(Pistola)**-grito Naruto como golpeo a Helmeppo en la cara y Morgan callo en suelo con varios cortes de espada gracias a Zoro que apareció a tras de el-Bien hecho... Zoro-dijo Naruto mirando a Zoro de tras de Morgan tirado en el suelo-Eso no fue nada Capitán-dijo Zoro Sonriendo con su espada en la boca que fue reflejada por todos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Nami La Ladrona Y El Capitan Buggy.**

En un pequeño bote Naruto acababa de contarle a Zoro su secreto, Digamos que Zoro estaba que no se lo creia.

-Espera en serio quieres que te crea que tu eres un ninja jajaja-se reia Zoro, Pero al ver la mirada seria de Naruto rapidamente se callo-Esto no puede ser cierto tu un ninja, Pero se supone que eso era un mito, un cuento nada mas-Zoro estaba incredulo-creeme es cierto-decia Naruto serio, zorro no pudo hacer mas que creerle-Bueno pues yo me echare a dormir una siesta-decia Zoro acomodandose para dormir-De acuerdo te despierto si veo algo-Zoro solo asintio y se puso a dormir, Naruto aprovecho eso para entrar en su paisaje mental y visitar a Ritsuko ya que no habia hablado con ella en mucho tiempo.

**Mind Scape.**

Al entrar se encontro en un paisaje hermoso, Era de noche con una luna grande y hermosa, un jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores y árboles, una casa de estilo japonesa grande y mus sofisticado, Debajo de un gran arbol grande, Se encontraba una chica pelirroja con un kimono rojo con estanpado de zorros, Unos pechos copa D unas tersas piernas y una piel sumamente bella, Unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

Naruto fue y la abrazo por detras haciendo que la chica se sonroje furiosamente.

-Como estas Ritsuko-chan-dijo Naruto dandole un beso en la mejilla-**Muy bien Naruto-kun y tu**-dijo ella volteandose y dandole un beso en los labios-Muy bien ahora que tengo un nuevo nakama estoy mas cerca de cumplir mi sueño-dijo Naruto sonriendo, contajiando a la bijuu que se reia con el-Entonces Ritsuko-chan quieres celebrarlo-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa marca rompe corazones, haciendo que la chica se sonroje pero que sonriera pervertidamente, Rapidamente los dos se fueron para adentro de la casa.

**LEMON.**

Naruto tiro a ritsuko sobre la cama y le desabotono el kimono dejando ver un sosten y bragas de color negro, rapidamente naruto quito el sosten y empezo a jugar, chupar, y mordisquear los pechos de la pelirroja haciendo que esta suerte gemidos de placer-**Ahh.. sii aah sigue a si Naruto-kun mas ahh**-pedia la kitsune, Naruto comenzo a bajar hasta su entrepierna y le quito las bragas dejando ver su coño huemdo sin ningun belli pubico que el rapidamente comenzo a lamer-**AAAHH... NARUTO-KUN ME VENGO VENGOOOOOOO**-grito de placer la pelirroja derramando sus jugos vaginales en la cara de Naruto que los vevia con hambre-Mmm... eres tan deliciosa como siempre Ritsuko-chan-dijo Naruto jugetonamente-**Bueno Naruto-kun creo que es hora de que yo te pruebe a ti**-dijo la kitsune para luego tirar a Naruto a la cama y bajarle los pantalones dejando ver su pene erecto, Ella rapidamente empezo a lamer el miembro del rubio sacandole varios gemidos, luego de un rato el rubio ya habia eyaculado en la boca de la pelirroja-Bueno creo que es hora de pasar al plato principal-dijo el rubio para luego introducir su miembro en la pelirroja y comenzar un baieven, Haciendo que tanto la pelirroja como el rubio comenzaran a gemir, Luego de media hora el rubio y la kitsune se vinieron, Y la pelirroja cayo dormida con una gran sonrisa.

**FIN LEMON.**

El rubio salio de su paraje mental y en ese mismo instante zorro se estaba despertando de su ciesta, En ese mismo instante a los dos les rugio el estomago.

-Caray cuanta hambre tengo-se quejo Zorro, Naruto miro para arriba y vio una ave y voltio a ver a Zorro.

-Oye Zorro te gustan la aves-le pregunto Naruto el peliverde solo asintio sin saber porque le pregunto eso.

**(Esto Pasa Igual Que En El Anime).**

Naruto ahora estaba parado frente a los hombres que habia derrotado, Cuando de nuevo aparecio esa chica y se poso delante de el.

-Hola mi nombre es nami y me dedico a asartal piratas quieres unirte a mi-dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo-Lo siento pero no me uno a ladrones-dijo naruto y le rugio el estomago asiendo que caiga al piso-Aaah maldicion tengo mucha hambre-se quejo naruto-Si quieres puedo invitarte a comer-le dijo Nami, Naruto le dio las gracias y ambos entraron a una casa.

**(Esto Tambien Pasa Igual Al Anime)**

Zorro ya habia traido a Naruto que todavia estaba metido en la jaula y rapidamente se desplomo en el suelo.

-Oye Zorro acercate ami para curarte esa herida-le dijo el rubio y el peliverde se acerco a el, Las manos de naruto se cubrieron de un aura verde y rapidamente curo la herida del peliverde que aun estaba cansado por todo el esfuerzo.

-Como hiciste eso-hablo Zorro entre jadeos-Es ninjutsu medico puedo curar cuarquier herida pero como no soy tan bueno no puedo curar el cansancio-dijo el rubio despreocupadamente Zoro asintio y vio un perro Naruto rapidamente se acerco a el.

-Oye Zorro este perro parece que esta muerto-dijo Naruto mientras le ponia un dedo en la frente haciendo que el perro le muerda la cara-!Naruto quieres dejar de provocar al perro!-dijo histericamente el peliverde mientras caia al suelo agotado igual que naruto que se habia quitado el perro de la cara.

En eso se acerco la chica pelinaranja y le dio la llave de la jaula a Naruto este le agradecio y cuando iba a tomar la llave el perro se la trago, Nami y Zorro quedaron con caras asombradas mientras el rubio aorcaba al pobre animal.

En eso se acerca un hombre diciendo que es el arcalde y se lleva Zorro para que descanse, luego de unos minutos el arcalde sale y luego les cuenta la historia de chuchu, Cuando aparece Mohi El Domador De Bestias exigiendo saber donde se encontraba Zorro, Naruto le dijo que el no se lo diria el enojado le dijo a su animal que matara al rubio el animal le tiro un salpazo a la jaula rompiendola liberando a Naruto y enbiandolo a una pared.

Naruto salio de la pared y fue corriendo a la tienda de animales al llegar vio que se estaba quemando y vio al perro hauyando mientras veia que la casa se quemaba, Naruto estaba muy cabreado y salio disparado buscando a aquel tipo, Cuando lo encontro se postro delante de el y el lo vio asombrado de que aun el rubio seguia con vida.

-Pero que haces aqui recuerdo haber acabado contigo-dijo con enojo-Tendras que hacer mas que eso para acabar conmigo-dijo Naruto viendolo fijamente-Ahora si voy a acabar contigo-dijo mientras su bestia se lanzaba contra Naruto que solo salto en el aire y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejandolo en el piso inconsiente.

Naruto se vorteo a ver dueño del animal y alargo su brazo y lo agarro del cueño y lo atrajo hacia el y lo golpeo en la cara dejandolo en el suelo, Luego volvio a la tienda y vio a Nami amenazando con matarlo el no le dio importancia y le dio unas palabras de alientos al perro que luego se fue, Nami se acerco y le pidio perdon pero Naruto le dijo que no hacia falta.

Luego de eso hubo una explosion destruyendo la casa en donde se encontraba Zorro, Naruto se acerco preocupado por su amigo y vio que estaba ileso, El alcarde enojado sale destraz de Buggy dispuesto a matarlo y los chicos van tras de el al llegar Naruto agarra la mano de buggy y la quita del cuello del hombre.

-Tu batalla es conmigo narizotas-dijo el rubio mirandolo desafiantemente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Naruto Y Zorro Vs Buggy Y Su Tripulacion.**

Naruto solto la mano y esta volvio a su dueño que se quejaba del dolor provocado por el rubio.

-Ahora veras maldito nadie reta al capitan buggy, Chicos preparen la buggy bala-dijo con el enojo, Los piratas prepararon el cañon y la lanzaron todos se fueron de hay menos naruto y zorro, Naruto se hincho y les devolvio la bala causando una explosion.

-_jajaja eso estuvo divertido Naruto-kun_-dijo una voz en la mente de el rubio-_Hasta que al fin te despiertas Ritsu-chan_-dijo el rubio viendo como la nuve de polvo de iba dejando ver a todo el mundo inconsiente, Excepto al capitan que se habia protegido con dos de sus hombres.

-_Y ese payaso_-le pregunto la kitsune al rubio-_Solo un payaso loco que es el capitan de una tripulacion_-dijo el rubio despreocupadamente.

-Supongo que tu tambien has comido una fruta del diablo-dijo el peliazul, En eso salio otro tipo de los encombros que habia usado al gato gigante como escudo-Pero aunque hayas comido una fruta del diablo jamas podras ganarle al capitan buggy-dijo el pelinegro-Hola Cabaji-dijo sonriendo el peliazul-Supongo que quiere que le ayude capitan-dijo cabaji el peliazul solo asintio y este se puso al lado del.

-Muy bien Zorro tu encargate del idiota yo me encargo del narizotas-dijo naruto zorro solo asintio y saco sus tres espadas-Oye y yo que hago-dijo la pelinaranja enojada-Tu ve y consigue todos los tesoros del payaso-dijo el rubio con simpleza, Nami puso los ojos de berries y rapidamente se fue de hay.

**Zorro Vs Cabaji**

Cabaji fue para encima de Zorro y le tiro un tajo que el peliverde bloqueo con su espada, El pelinegro le tiro fuego desde su boca la cara de Zorro y este se descuido dandole una oportunidad al pelinegro de darle una patada en la cintura tirandolo al suelo.

Cabaji hace jirar su espada creando una nuve de polvo cegando a Zorro y cuando este no puede ver nada, Cabaji tira un corte dandole a Zorro en la cintura creandole un corte haciendo que este se retuelsa del dolor en el piso.

-Valla con que quieres seguir peleando-dijo el pelinegro viendo como Zorro se levantaba del suelo-Muy bien entonces te hare esa herida mas profunda-dijo mientras iba encima de el peliverde de nuevo dandole en la herida pero el peliverde ni se inmuto por eso-Te divertiste dandome en la herida-dijo Zorro sonriendo.

-Prepárate Roronoa Zoro-dice Kabaji-**Kamikaze Hyaku Koma Gakijou**-exclama Kabaji. Varios trompos son lanzados hacia Zoro, el con sus espadas se cubría de todos los trompos-**Yamanobaro**-exclama Kabaji. Con su monociclo subía por las paredes de las casas-**Bara Bara Cannon**-se escucha Buggy. Una de sus manos se dirigía hacia Zoro-Kabaji yo lo sujeto y tu mátalo-dice Buggy. En ese momento Naruto rápidamente pisa la mano de Buggy antes de que llegue hacia Zoro-No te metas en la pelea-dice Naruto. En su rostro se podia ver una mirada fria.

-**Uchiage Hanabi Ichirin Zashi**-exclama Kabaji. El caía de gran altura empicada hacia Zoro con su espada, Zoro se aparta del lugar antes de que Kabaji caiga-Ya es suficiente-dice Zoro-Estoy cansado de tus trucos de circo-dijo Zoro-**Oni Giri(Cruce Letal)**-exclama Zoro. En un movimiento directo, Zoro logra darle tres cortes en el pecho a Kabaji-Perder contra unos ladrones-decía Kabaji antes de caer inconsciente-No somos ladrones, somos piratas-dijo Zoro mientras caía dormido en el suelo.

**Naruto Vs Buggy**

-Es nuestro turno-dice Naruto-¿Son piratas?-pregunta Buggy-Así es, y quiero el mapa de Grand Line-Responde Naruto-El Grand Line no es un patio de recreo, enano-dijo Buggy-Eso ya lo se, pero después de todo yo seré el Rey de los Piratas-decía Naruto sonriendo-Deja de decir idioteces, Rey de los Piratas, entonces que soy yo un dios, deja de soñar enano-dice Buggy-Empecemos, hablas mucho-dijo Naruto.

-Maldito enano, me recuerdas mucho a ese loco de Akagami-dice Buggy-Akagami, te refieres a Shanks-dijo Naruto-Ese sujeto siempre me causo problemas-decía Buggy. El saco 8 cuchillos y los ponía entre sus dedos, además de que tiene un cuchillo en cada zapato-**Bara Bara Senbei**-exclama Buggy. Las piernas de Buggy se separan de su cuerpo, saliendo disparadas hacia Naruto girando velozmente, Naruto saco una katana, La katana es blanca con un filo de color rojo la empuñadura era negra con unos hilos de color azul y empezo a bloquear los chucillos.

-Te tengo-dice Buggy. El lanzo sus cuchillos hacia Naruto-Tú crees-dijo Naruto. El estiro su mano agarrándose de un poste, saliendo de la mira de los cuchillos-**Gomu Gomu no Pistola**-exclama Naruto. El lanza un golpe hacia Buggy, el solo se mueve aun lado esquivando el golpe-El que te estires es una debilidad mas para ti, te cortare-dice Buggy mientras trataba de cortar los brazos de Naruto que guardo su espada.

-**Gomu Gomu no Pistola**-exclama Naruto. Con su otro brazo lanza un golpe hacia la cabeza de Buggy-**Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasu**-exclama Buggy. Su cabeza se separa de su cuerpo antes de que llegue el golpe de Naruto-Eres bueno, sabes cuándo separarte-dice Naruto-**Bara Bara Hou**-exclama Buggy. Su brazo se separa de su cuerpo y sale disparado hacia Naruto, el paro el brazo con sus manos-Mala idea enano-dijo Buggy. La mano se separa del brazo, los cuchillos en la mano hace un corte en la mejilla de Naruto y un gran corte en el sombrero de paja.

-Tu!-exclama Naruto con enojo-Como te atreves a dañar mi sombrero-dice Naruto enojado-Este sombrero es mi tesoro, no te perdonare al haberlo dañado-dijo Naruto-Como si me importara-decía Buggy. La mano de Buggy sale directo hacia Naruto atravesando el sombrero de paja con los cuchillos ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

Una fuerte presión empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente-_Que diablos es esta sensación_-pensaba Buggy con miedo-_Es la misma sensación que desprendía el Capitán Roger-_piensa Buggy asustado-El sombrero de Shanks, le prometí que se lo devolvería-dice Naruto en un susurro. Su pelo cubría sus ojos-Así que este es el sombrero de Shanks, ya me sonaba de algo-dijo Buggy mientras escupía el sombrero. Naruto se lanza contra Buggy, sus mejillas se acentuaban mas y sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada.

-**Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasu**-exclama Buggy. La cabeza de el se separa del cuerpo-Shanks es mejor pirata que tu-dice Luffy. En ese momento, Luffy golpea el estómago de Buggy con fuerza-**Bara Bara…-**exclama Buggy. Pero antes de que terminara Luffy aparece encima de el golpeando nueva mente el estomago-Como si fuera a dejar que te vuelvas a separar-dijo Luffy. Una mirada fría estaba presente en su rostro-_Esa mirada es peor que la del Capitán Roger_-piensa Buggy asustado.

-Seas quien seas, Parece que has dejado tu marca en Naruto-piensa Nami. Mientras veía la batalla de Naruto y Buggy, a su lado una gran bolsa estaba presente-Con lo que dice Naruto de ti, me gustaría saber el tipo de persona que eres-susurro Nami.

-Ese estúpido de Akagami arruino mi vida por completo-dice Buggy-Por su culpa perdí un gran mapa del tesoro y termine comiendo una **Akuma No Mi**-dijo Buggy-Sabes una cosa chico, odio cuando la gente se pone a robar mis tesoros-dice Buggy. En ese momento la parte de arriba de su cuerpo se separa, este sale volando hacia Nami.

-¿Eh?-exclama Naruto confundido. El rápidamente se percata hacia dónde va Buggy-Cuidado Nami!-grito Naruto-Deja mi tesoro pequeña ladrona-dijo Buggy. El preparo sus cuchillos, antes de que Buggy llegara a Nami, el se detiene de repente, una mueca de dolor aparece en Buggy.

-Eres algo idiota-dice Naruto. El había pateado las partes nobles de Buggy-Terminare con ustedes malditos enanos-dijo Buggy enojado-**Bara Bara Festival**-exclama Buggy. Su cuerpo se había separado en varias partes-Esto es un problema-decía Naruto. En ese momento el rubio ve algo en el suelo-Ahora no podrán salvarte chica-dice Buggy. Mientras se lanza hacia Nami, en ese momento una mueca de dolor aparece en el rostro de Buggy, Naruto había pisado con fuerza los pies de Buggy.

-Deja de jugar maldito enano-dice Buggy -El que debe dejar de jugar eres tú-dijo Nami dandole Un golpe en pleno rostro de a Buggy-Arg!-exclama Buggy con dolor-Yo soy tu oponente-decía Naruto apareciendo frente a Buggy dandole una patada en pleno rostro-Esa patada es parte de Shanks-dice Naruto-Naruto encontré el mapa-dijo Nami.

-Bien hecho Nami-dice Naruto-Esto aun no termina enano, **Reunión Bara Bara Partes**-exclama Buggy. Su cuerpo se había unido por completo-Naruto sera mejor que te encarges de esto-dijo

Nami. Naruto en un rápido movimiento había desaparecido, apareciendo detrás de Buggy-**Gomu Gomu No Bazooka**-exclama Naruto. Dándole de lleno a Buggy, este salió volando por los aires.

-Wow-dice Nami sorprendida. Naruto después recogio su sombrero, aunque este se encontraba muy dañado-Será mejor salir de aquí, Nami-dijo el rubio mientras recogía a Zoro y al alcalde-Hay que buscar un lugar seguro para el alcalde-decía Naruto poniéndose en marcha-Muy bien, tendremos que zarpar de una vez, necesitamos llegar a la siguiente isla lo antes posible-dice Nami y los dos se fueron de hay.


End file.
